


Your Heart

by gildedwinged



Series: All I Ever Wanted [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Happy Murder Hubbies, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Murder Husbands, Post TWOTL, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sappy Murder Hubbies, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Loves Hannibal, low key inserted Steroline qoutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedwinged/pseuds/gildedwinged
Summary: And I need your hands,To lie here in this ground.And I need your heart here, so I can hear the sound,Of my own.- Michael Malarkey // Your Hands





	Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes all the tags tell it all.  
> Hannibal and Will cuddling (and I mean a loooot) the morning after :"]
> 
> Again, all grammars, mistakes and spellings are mine *bow*.

White, fluffy clouds glide across the pale blue sky; the sun has awakened and is promptly emerging through the hazy sky. The cloudy layer creates a pleasant blanket from the sun. Birds simultaneously tweet out to each other in a chorus, singing a soothing, melodic tune.

Will slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his vision as the sun peeked through the curtains. 

He brought his hand up to rub his face gently and as his hand slowly moved down and stop at his own lips. His fingers lingered there for a while as memories of yesterday came back in a flask. Yesterday night they shared their first kiss, under the witness of the stars and the Milky Way. Afterwards they stumbled to Hannibal’s bedroom and a series of kissing continue with no further rushing and exploring until they fell asleep in each other arms. 

Will smiled at the sweet memories. He was surprised that sometimes what he thought was complicated could be something as simple as that. Something as simple at this. 

He slowly turned around to look at his lover who cling to him like a koala. Hannibal is such a cuddler, Will shook his head and smiled, if in the past someone tell him that he and Hannibal will sleep together on the same bed someday, he might have laughed in their face. He kept his smile on the face as he stared at the giant clingy cannibal who is still sleeping soundly like there is no tomorrow. Hm he could definitely get used to this. Will stared at his peaceful sleeping face for a while and pressed a small peck on Hannibal’s temple as he rubbed his back slightly.

 Hannibal stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes, “Good morning”. He had morning breath and his voice hoarse from sleep. Will’s heart melted at the adorable sight in front of him, and he nuzzled his nose on Hannibal’s.

 “Hey,” Will replied. Hannibal eyelashes were fluttering shut once more. Will laughed. “Sleepyhead.”

Hannibal squeezed Will as he yawn. “Sure am,” he said then continued, “How did you sleep?”. 

“Never better.” Will smiled as he poked Hannibal’s cheek.

“Mm so am I,” Hannibal mumbling before he opened his eyes and shifted comfortably within the sheets attempted to stretch. 

Hannibal then settled back comfortably in the sheets and leaned on to Will to kissed him on the forehead but the kissed lingered there. “Let me make us some breakfast.”

 “I vote we stay in bed all day.” Will reached up to looped his arm around Hannibal’s neck and pulled him down to kissed his lips. Screw morning breath. After he has a taste of Hannibal’s lips, he has to admit to himself that he found it hard to ignore it for so long. 

 Hannibal sighed in Will’s mouth. A pure happiness. How could he ever resisted this man. He guessed he will let Will win this time.

 When they parted to breath, “Okay, but only for a little while longer.” Hannibal ruffled Will’s curls. 

 Hannibal settled back on the bed as Will nuzzled closer to lay his head on Hannibal’s chest, listened to his steady heartbeat while Hannibal rub his back gently. Neither of them admit that they gave each other butterflies right there at that moment. No actually, every single second.

 After a while Will said. “Conjoined,” as he circled his fingers on Hannibal’s sweater. “Opposites attract. I try to run away , but end up running back. You and I, we’re messy, and complicated, but…, we’re real. And somehow I always find my way back to you. No matter what.” 

 Hannibal’s heart fluttered then and he moved to kissed Will’s forehead when Will continued,

“I haven't made it easy on you, but I understand it now Hannibal. And I am sorr…”

 Hannibal shushed him then by giving a full soft kiss on the lips. 

 When they parted again Hannibal said, “Will. The past, everything has led us to this moment, with you next to me, in my arms, and this moment right here, right now, is all I ever dare to imagine. This is all I ever wanted. I understand if I have to wait for you. I will. I'll wait. And when you're ready for me, I will be ready for you. Always. 

You are worth the wait Will.”

 Will swallowed, as if trying to get all of those sweet words inside and let it consume him. He didn’t know how long he stared at Hannibal, in awe, but when he found his voice again, he said with a low voice. “I am ready for you.” 

Hannibal smiled, his heart skipped a beat but he didn’t care, and he gathered the young man in his arms. 

 They stayed in bed and forgot everything else because nothing is matter anymore except each other. Late afternoon claiming that they have had enough sappy and snuggly time already. Begrudgingly, eventually they had to get up and ready to begin the day of the next chapter of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Next part will be Murder Hubs first time (maybe eh xD ?)


End file.
